1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data synchronizing system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a data synchronizing system and a method thereof applied to a plurality of clients.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with popularity of Internet and vigorous development of various mobile devices, data synchronized demands are also greatly increased accordingly.
Generally, in a conventional data synchronizing manner, two devices (referred to as client below) synchronize data with each other, such as, file or parameter. However, only two clients can be synchronized once, so when the number of clients is increased, all the clients can complete synchronization processing only under the premise of performing the operation for a plurality of times, and therefore the problem of synchronization inconvenience exists.
In view of this, manufacturers propose use of the cloud technology, where a synchronizing server is disposed and used for comprehensively planning synchronization processing of all the clients. For example, when clients are connected to the synchronizing server, the clients are synchronized automatically. In this way, synchronization processing efficiency of the client may be improved. Nevertheless, in the case of this manner, it must be ensured that all the clients can be connected to the synchronizing server; otherwise, synchronization processing of all the clients still cannot be completed. Actually, it is difficult to ensure that all the clients can be connected to the synchronizing server, so the foregoing manner still cannot effectively solve the problem of synchronization inconvenience of a plurality of clients.
To sum up, it can be known that in the prior art, the problem of synchronization inconvenience of a plurality of clients exists for a long time, so it is actually necessary to propose improved technical means to solve this problem.